


Arrête avec ta jalousie !

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Défi n°9 : Votre texte doit commencer ou se terminer par la phrase 'Après tout ce temps, ils se retrouvaient enfin''. Il devra également contenir les mots suivant : vaincre, ennemi.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy





	Arrête avec ta jalousie !

**Author's Note:**

> Défi n°9 : Votre texte doit commencer ou se terminer par la phrase 'Après tout ce temps, ils se retrouvaient enfin''. Il devra également contenir les mots suivant : vaincre, ennemi.

Mélusine était aux anges depuis son retour en Europe avec Harry Osborn. Chez Osborn, elle rangea sa valise avec une inquiétude et ses tremblements étaient encore présent en elle. Harry le perçut bien. L’adolescent aux cheveux châtains-roux ferma la porte derrière lui en tournant le poignet vers la gauche, soucieux.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu n’as pas dit un mot durant le voyage, je suis inquiet.  
—Désolée, Harry, je. Désolée, si j’ai été distante durant le voyage.  
—Hum, tu ne regrettes pas ce qu’on a fait là-bas ?  
—Pas du tout, tu me redonnes goût à la vie, j’ai juste quelques soucis.  
—Ca me rassure, sans toi, je replongerai dans la globuline verte et..  
—Chut, Harry, je t’ai aidé à traverser cette passe même si ça a été court, j’espère qu’on aura d’autres occasions de se retrouver comme ça.

Il sourit et posa son front contre le sien.

—Ne t’inquiète pas, mon père m 'a dit qu’il repart en Europe dès la fin du mois, tu pourrais venir avec nous, si tu veux. May sera ravi que tu prennes soin de toi.  
—Merci, Harry. Merci de m’avoir aidé à finir l’article pour mon patron, il serait fou furieux sinon, envers Peter. J’ai un peu travaillé durant le séjour mais tu as su de me surprendre et ça me plait beaucoup. Dit-elle en étant radieuse et joviale envers le jeune Osborn. 

Il rigola.

—J’aime bien te faire surprendre. Déclara-t-il, en prenant ses mains.  
—Je le sais, elle regarda sa montre, je dois vraiment y aller.  
—Tu es certaine que tu ne me caches rien ? Mélu…  
—On s’est déjà tout dis là-bas avec ton père. Je, je suis désolée si tu m’as vu dans cet état-là, car je ne pleure jamais comme ça. Termina-t-elle, dans un souffle.  
—Ne t’inquiète pas, on peut tous craquer un moment donner.  
—Merci, Harry. Tu es adorable…C’est pour ça, que je t’apprécie énormément.  
—Je t’en prie. On est officiellement ensemble ? Lui demanda-t-il, souriant.   
—Oui, mais tu peux me le redemander officiellement devant les autres au lycée.  
—Super, s’enthousiasme-t-il en mettant son poing en l’air en signe de victoire, je t’accompagne. Dit-il, en lui ouvrant la porte tel qu’un gentleman.   
—Merci, Harry. » Lui souffla-t-elle, en l’embrassant tendrement sur l’une de ses joues.

En haut de la tour, Norman Osborn observa la scène avec un visage neutre et froid, il sut parfaitement, ce que Mélusine allait faire pour protéger de Harry et les siens. Il respecta ses choix mais ça ne sera pas le cas pour son fils qui fut tombé amoureux d’elle, littéralement. Il souffla, car il n’eut plus le contrôle sur la jeune Parker. Il perdit un pion, mais son fils avait gagné un espoir, elle.   
Après ça, Harry alla dans le bureau de son père, Norman Osborn. Il se montra froid et impérial envers son propre fils. Les mains posées derrière son dos il lui dit.

« Méfie-toi de cette fille Harry, elle n’est pas claire.  
—Comment tu peux dire ça papa, or que tu l’as invité avec nous !  
—Il n’y avait qu’elle et ta volonté pour te guérir de cette dose globuline verte.  
—Décidément, elle a raison sur ton sujet, tu as un cœur de pierre, papa. J’ai cours, je vais être en retard, dit-il en claquant la porte au nez, punaise, « qu’est-ce qui m’a pris de lui dire ça ? » pensa-t-il, en mettant sa paume de main sur son front, dégouté. « il risque de me privé de mon argent de la fin du mois ! Je me demande ce qu’elle fait Mélusine, actuellement. »

De retour au laboratoire des Connors en ville, Mélusine transmettra les dossiers au docteur Curtis et à sa femme avec une main ferme, souriante. Seulement, le docteur Curtis vit de l’inquiétude dans les yeux de sa brillante jeune scientifique après Eddie Brock, évidement. Il posa sa main sur son épaule droite.

« Content de te revoir parmi nous Mélusine Parker, commença le docteur Curtis Connor en disposant un large sourire aux lèvres en compagnie de sa femme, alors ce voyage en Europe avec les Osborn ? Comment ça s’est passé ? Questionna-t-il, en entretenant le rictus au bout des lèvres. »

L’adolescente rougit et ne sut pas quoi dire. Curtis le vit bien que quelque chose n’allait pas chez elle et sa femme s’éloigna de son mari afin que Parker puisse parler librement avec le docteur Connor. Mélusine n’eut pas le cœur de dire la vérité au sujet de Eddie Brock envers son tuteur professionnel mais ce dernier fut inquiet pour elle. Parce qu’elle fut la cible des montres de la ville depuis un certain temps. Entrant plus précisément dans le laboratoire des Connors, ils continuèrent la conversation jusqu’à ce qu’une voix familière les interrompe. 

« Ah, tu es là ? Déjà de retour ? Dit le blond, en souriant grandement.   
—Eddie, cafouilla-t-elle dans une panique monstre à l’intérieur de son corps.  
—Eh bien, dit-il d’un peu enthousiasme, bienvenue à la maison, Parker.

Le regard de la jeune adolescente se fit plus triste lorsqu’elle vit son ex, paralysante. Curtis sentit de la tension entre les deux mais les laissa seule pendant un court moment car sa femme a trouvé la solution pour le nouvel ADN. Toutefois, Eddie tint un sourire provocant envers elle, la sœur de Parker. 

—Alors ce voyage avec les Osborn, ça a été bien ? La belle vie ?   
—ça ne te regarde pas Brock, pesta-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils, et en se reculant d’un pas tandis que Curtis les regardait de loin, elle se calme, pourquoi tu es revenu ?  
—Si, ça me regarde. C’est moi qui t’ai fait revenir de l’Europe en urgence, pas Venom.

Elle roula des yeux en entendant le discours absurde de Eddie Brock. Son regard se posa sur une vieille photo d’eux sur le bureau d’Eddie mais elle changea aussitôt son regard sur les fioles chimiques qui furent posés sur le pupitre de ce dernier. 

Le blond suivit le regard vert de celle-ci et sourit.

—Pourquoi tu m’as fait manquée le voyage avec les Osborn ? Tu es jaloux ?   
—Un peu, je t’ai fais venir de l’Europe car tu me manques, je me sens seule.  
—Arrête, je n’y crois pas un mot. Tu es là pour détruire mon frère et semer la terreur en ville en prenant l’apparence de Venom, la dernière fois, tu m’as envoyé à l’hôpital.  
—C’est du passé, je te le jure. Tu n’es pas mon « ennemi » Mélusine.  
—Si, puisque je suis la sœur de l’araignée, comme tu le dis si bien.  
—Arrête, comment je pourrai te faire du mal sans le vouloir.

Elle fronça les sourcils et commença à pleurée.

—Tu es ignoble de me dire ça ! Souffla-t-elle en essayant de cacher ses larmes, mais elle n’y arriva pas, désolée, je n’y arriverai pas à te faire confiance de nouveau Eddie.   
—Très bien, mais je détruirais Peter quand même, même si, tu es là pour m’arrêter.  
—Très bien, seulement je travaille seule depuis que tu es partie sans nous dire au revoir, la dernière fois, mais sache que je ne me ferais plus avoir par tes menaces Eddie.  
—Hum, on verra bien, vu comment ça s’est produit la dernière fois, je n’hésiterai pas a te faire du mal, tu le sais ça ? Si, tu es sur mon chemin ?   
—Je le sais, mais je serai prête la prochaine fois pour t’affronter.  
—Tout va bien, les jeunes ? Demanda Curtis en s’approchant d’eux. »

Eddie sourit et dit que tout va bien mais le visage de Mélusine disait le contraire. Celle-ci alla dans son bureau et mis la blousse blanche avec ses initiales sur la poche extérieur droite. Sur le pupitre, il eut des fioles, des planches, des notes, des photos personnels, des fleurs et des résultats sur des recherches ressent. À vrai dire, il eut encore une photo d’eux à l’intérieur de l’un des tiroirs du haut, Mélusine posa son regard sur la photo et eut le cœur brisé à l’intérieur de sa poitrine. La jeune Parker sut que Eddie avait changé mais pas à ce point-là.  
Eddie.

Elle n’y croyait absolument plus en lui.

Posant à ses cotés pour les recherches, l’ancien couple modèle travaillèrent de nouveau ensembles ce qui fit plaisir à la femme du scientifique, le docteur Curtis Connors. Mais, l’ambiance fut tendue et froide entre eux. En mettant les lunettes de scientifique, Mélusine resta concentrée sur la fiole orangée et le vida dans l’autre qui était vide. 

Assise à coté de lui, lui fit du mal. En soufflant un bon coup, elle n’entendit même pas de Gwen Stacy derrière elle. Elle fut surprise et haleta. Elle serra fermement sa meilleure amie dans les bras et laissa tombée Eddie Brock. Il eut notamment Flash Thompson avec Gwen, mais Mélusine l’ignora complètement.   
« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? Gwen tu m’as manquée !

—Moi, je t’ai manqué un peu ? S’interposa Flash dans la conversation.  
Le silence régna. Le silence glacial mit Flash mal à l’aise.

—Bien sûr, Flash. Mais, juste un peu.  
—Génial, s’enflamma-t-il, tu reviens au bahut demain ?  
—Oui, si tout va bien, Flash. D’ailleurs, que faites-vous ici ?   
—On voulait te faire la surprise, commença Gwen, tu travailles de nouveau avec Eddie ?  
—Juste temporairement, il ne restera pas ici, de toute façon. »

Eddie les observa et dit.

« C’est ce que tu crois, je vais rester au bercail pendant un long moment Mélusine. Tu ne vas pas te débarrer de moi, si facilement, crois-moi. Mon maître et moi, nous avons des choses à accomplir en ville. Tu es sur ma liste aussi ainsi que l’araignée. » dit-il, à lui-même avant que Curtis le facilite pour son travail.   
Eddie n’avait qu’un seul objectif, vaincre cette maudite araignée pour avoir le dessus. 

Il voulait aussi nuire à Mélusine Parker, son ex.   
Après tout ce temps, ils se retrouvaient enfin.


End file.
